


Where were we?

by SaadieStuff



Series: Max & Malex [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post 1x13, supportive!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Max accidentally interrupts an intimate moment, and Michael is bothered by his reaction. It's time they have a talk.





	Where were we?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet only happened because full on procrastination mode finally overcame 2 weeks of not feeling like writing. *sigh*

“Max!” Michael calls after him gruffly, the airstream door slamming behind him, “You get back here!”

Max stops in his tracks and cringes. He has made it all the way back to his car in the time it’s taken Michael to throw on pants and shoes. He had _almost_ been spared this conversation. 

“Look, I’m really sorry,” Max says as he turns towards Michael, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking one conciliatory step towards him. 

“You said that already,” Michael snaps, approaching closely. 

“You didn’t answer and you didn’t yell for me to get lost, so I thought you weren’t home!” Max says defensively.

“So you just let yourself in?” Michael barks.

“Isobel is on a baking spree. She told me to drop off your share of the baking on my way home, and gave me your key in case,” Max says calmly.

Michael just stares him down, letting out an angry huff.

“I promise I will knock louder next time, and not let myself in, okay?” Max says, hoping to placate Michael. 

“This isn’t about your knocking,” Michael shouts at him.

“Well good,” Max’s volume rises, “Because I don’t think I deserve to be yelled at for that!”

“Forget it,” Michael sneers, waving him off, turning back towards the airstream. 

“Michael,” Max whines, sighing, voice softer now, “Wait. Talk to me. Please?”

Michael pauses for a long moment with his back to Max. He breathes deeply, his shoulders dropping. “You were really weird just now. Your reaction.” He only faces Max again when he’s gotten the words out.

Max looks puzzled. “I was embarrassed and awkward and apologetic,” he says slowly, “How was I _supposed_ to react?”

“You were supposed to react the same way you’ve reacted every other time you’ve walked in on me having sex. Prudish, but cracking jokes and-- and being annoying!”

“You wanted me to---” Max shakes his head, “I don’t understand you, Michael. I wouldn’t do that when you were like _that_.”

“Like _what_ , Max? What was different this time, huh?” Michael challenges, smiling that sickly sweet smile of a man who has learned to hide his pain.

“You were with Alex,” Max says flatly, as this is obvious to him. 

“Yeah, Alex. A _guy_.”

“Oh shit,” Max says softly as he realizes, “Of course-- of course you’d think that. I’m an idiot.”

“That’s not news,” Michael says flippantly.

Max frowns at him, but his expression quickly turns gentle and he sighs. “I reacted differently because it’s Alex. Alex, a _person_ you’re in love with. All the other times I interrupted were women, sure, but that’s not the point. The point is none of them meant anything to you. Those were random hookups. This was _Alex_.” 

Michael’s lips move to form an “ _Ooh_ ”, but no sound comes out. He’s silent as it dawns on him. 

“And it’s not like you two were just having a fun go of it. You were-- you were…” Max lowers his voice, “...you know… making love.”

“Oh my god, never say those words to me again!” Michael almost yelps, anger gone, replaced by horror. 

Max chuckles then, “I know, I know, but I’m serious.” His laughter fades. “What I walked in on was really _intimate_. It felt like a total invasion of your privacy. It was.” 

Michael wipes his hands over his face. “I’m sorry I got so mad. I thought-- well… I thought that you...”

“I know. I should have realized. I mean, I’d be annoyed if you walked in on me and Liz while we were--”

“Max, there aren’t enough beers in my fridge to have this conversation--”

Max ignores him and continues, “--in a similarly compromising situation, but I would not be quite that _angry_. You were hurt and I didn’t see it.” 

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not. You thought I was weirded out that you sleep with guys. Or… a guy? Whatever the case, that tells me that you don’t feel totally supported by me on this. And I can’t blame you.”

Max tries to meet his gaze, but Michael just looks off into the distance. 

“Admittedly, I wasn’t great about it when you came out to me. And all those years of me pining over Liz, when I knew, I just _knew_ that Alex was _your_ Liz? I know it isn’t the same exactly but, who else could relate? And half the time I thought you were gay and just sleeping with women because-- Well, if I’d been right about that, that would have been--” Max sighs and shakes his head, “My point is, I should have asked you about it. I should have asked you about Alex.”

“I might have bitten your head off,” Michael says with a sad smile. 

“I could have tried.”

Michael waves him off, “It’s not like I asked you how you were coping with Liz leaving. Not that I could have, with what Isobel and I did…”

“We’re past that now,” Max says, looking at his feet.

“You’re still all about moving forward these days, huh? Not looking in the rearview mirror.”

“What?”

“When you healed my hand…”

“Oh,” Max says sheepishly, “I don't know what I said. That day is foggy... I was not in my right mind. But still, I shouldn’t have done that without your permission.”

“I should have given you permission a long time ago.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Max says.

Michael stretches his hand out, flexing it a few times. “You know… that’s what happened last time Alex and I got caught together…”

“Jesus,” Max curses under his breath. He hadn't thought of that.

“I think that’s part of why I came at you so angry a minute ago…”

“Understandable.” 

Michael nods, turning his attention to kick a large stone at his feet. 

“I didn’t mean to tell you to leave Alex in your past. That’d be pretty hypocritical of me,” Max says gently, “You and Alex can move forward _together_ , you know.” 

Michael huffs out a nervous laugh, “We’re trying.”

Just then, a ways behind Michael, Alex quietly pokes his head out the airstream door. Max spots him and jerks his head suggestively in Alex’s direction over Michael shoulder. 

“While this may not be my area of expertise…” Max says cheekily, “Your boyfriend’s sex-hair is definitely _a look._ ”

Michael glances over his shoulder, a smile instantly blooming across his face. He sighs contentedly, “Yeah, he’s beautiful isn’t he?”

Michael turns back around to Max to find him smiling broadly. 

“We should do this more often,” Max says, “But with a planned visit…”

Michael laughs earnestly now, “That sounds good. And with booze.”

"Deal," Max says, reaching out to pat Michael on the shoulder. “I think he’s coming to collect you back to bed,” he says, watching Alex make his way over to them.

“Everything alright out here?” Alex asks cautiously.

“Yep. I was just saying how gorgeous you are,” Michael tells him, “And Max agrees.”

“Does he now?” Alex says, one quirked eyebrow distracting from the faint blush on his cheeks. 

Max chuckles warmly. “I’m going to leave you two to it. There are baked goods on the counter for when you need to... refuel.” 

“Thanks,” Michael says, biting his lip a little shyly.

Max looks to Alex. “I’m truly sorry for the interruption.” 

“No worries, Max,” Alex decides, based on Michael’s relaxed demeanor. 

They watch as Max gets into his car. Alex doesn’t wait for him to drive off before he’s tugging Michael by the hand back towards the airstream. Michael goes willingly. 

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
